Scared to Speak
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: Having a sister like Skylar can be hard when you can barely talk. She's fearless, you're scared of everything. She sings and talks all the time, you can barely get one syllable out of your mouth. My name is Rachael Lewis. My twin sister is Skylar Lewis. **Rated M just in case. Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Vs. monster**
1. Chapter 1

We were at our usual hang out and Ryan and his band were practicing. Henry and I were looking at the sign that was still crooked. My twin sister, Skylar, came over to us. She looked up at thw sign.

"Still not strait is it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Want me to get the ladder out again?" Henry asked.

"No. Just give me a leg up." And Skylar dragged him to where he should stand.

"You're not seriously going to..." Henry stopped and looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Skylar walked a little ways away from Henry. She streched her quads and bent to the left a little. Then, she turned around and looked at Henry expectantly.

"Skylar, you'll break your neck," he started to say but she still ran at him anyways.

"Don't do it," our friend Sadie said.

Henry lifted her and she grabbed the sign by the corner that was still crooked. She landed on the balls of her feet and then did a roll and stood up.

"There. How's that?" she said turning around and looking at it. I just looked at her like she was crazy.

Everyone started clapping and I joined looking at our friends in disbelief.

"Wow, how many years of gymnastics went into that?" Ryan, my sister's crush, asked.

"Mmm, six...and a half," she answered, almost flirtatiously.

"That was a real, please do not try this at home moment," Henry said.

"Do you try that at home, because if you do, i totally get why your parents are so overprotective," Sadie said.

"Speaking of our parents, we have to be home by six. You ready?" Skylar asked Sadie.

"Yeah."

"I'll just get my bag. Ray, grab yours too," Skylar told me.

"Hey, Sky, before you leave you wanna sing a little?" I heard Ryan ask.

"Sure."

 _I just wanna scream out loud,_

 _Nothing gonna stop me now._

 _I'm never comin' off this cloud,_

 _So move over move over move over._

 _You don't wanna mess with me,_

 _I know who I'm meant to be._

 _Never gonna slow me down._

 _Nothing's gonna stop me,_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me na-a-a-a-aow.X2_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now._

The band congragulated Skylar and she started walking off stage and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks. You guys are gonna rock tomorrow." I saw Myra, queen of Bitchville, walk on stage.

"Uh-huh. Excuse me, rehearsing here. Why don't you take it from the top? With a professional singer," Myra said.

"Snap," Skylar said while I tried to say something but I knew I wouldn't. Myra noticed me.

"Oh, is little Ray-Ray going to put me in my place? Too bad she can't even make a peep," Myra said.

Everyone glared at her but went back to what they had been doing.

"Hey Skylar. Thanks for helping set up," Ryan said.

"No problem," she said. I hugged Henry and we walked out.

While we walked out, Sadie started talking.

"He so likes you," she said to Sky.

"Huh? Ryan? Please, we've been friends for like ever. Aaand he's got a girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend. He and Myra broke up."

"Again, wow. They're tough to keep track of. I wonder if there's an app for that."

"It's just because she sings in the band with him. I mean, she practically forces him to date her. You're the one he really likes." I nodded my head at that statement.

"You're both delusional."

"And you're oblivious."

"I am not oblivious."

"Yes you are. Wait, why are you guys going that way?"

"To cut through the cemetery. Its the only way we'll get home in time."

"Um, Sky, Ray. I'm not so sure that this is a good idea."

"What are you so worried about? I mean, come on, what's so scary about a cemetery?"

"Dead people."

"Pfft." I just kept walking a little ahead of them.

"No seriously, there are like dead people everywhere."

"Come on, it's not the dead people you have to worry about. Its the ones that were burried alive."

Sadie let out a frustrated growl at Sky. "Just change thw subject before I have a panic attack."

"You know, if Ryan really likes me, then why doesn't he just ask me out?"

"He's probably scared." "Of what?"

"That you'll say no."

"How could me saying no be scary?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Rejection. You know, humiliation, the usual asking people out fear."

"I don't see the big deal." I shared a look with Sadie and rolled my eyes.

"Because nothing scares you. You're not normal. And that's just gonna come back to haunt you."

"No way." We heard something make a noise and Sadie clung to Sky and I.

"What was that?" Sadie asked while looking around.

"Probably just a cat. Or... A reanimated corpse. Oh my gosh, there it is." Sadie screamed and ran.

"No my bad, just a cat. Zombie cat, feeds on human flesh," Sky said. I smacked her on the arm.

"I hate you," Sadie said to her.

"Got'cha." Sky was laughing. I followed after them.

Skylar and I got home on time. I kissed mom and dad on the cheek and went upstairs. Sky stayed back to probably tell them something. I heard her put her stuff down in her room and walked into mine. She closed the door.

"So, Ray. Saw that hug with Henry. You gettin' any closer to possibly talking to him?"

"You know that answer," I said, quietly.

"Aww. Come on Ray. It's not that bad. It took you forever to talk to me but you finally did."

"That's different Sky. You're my sister, you were gonna get it out of me either way."

"True, but still. I don't want you to only be able to talk to me, Ray. I want you to be able to talk to others. Just think about it? For me?"

"I'll sleep on it."

We went to bed a little early that day because tomorrow was supposed to be the halloween party. I didn't realize everything would go completely wrong the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar and I rushed down the stairs. She jumped over the side of the railing while I went around. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed our backpacks.

"Morning. Love you. Already late," Skylar said.

"No no no no. Not so fast. Breakfast first," mom said.

"Ew... What is that?" Skylar asked as we both just looked at the disgusting... Whatever it was.

"It's garlic. It's good prevention. Fights off so many nasty things," mom answered.

"Like anybody within ten feet of our breath," Skylar said and threw out both of our "breakfasts."

"So your dad and I are gonna be at our annual mycology symposium at the natural history museum tonight."

"Why is halloween such a big night in the mold community? Why not have your symposium like November first?"

"It's just, the way it is," mom said and set a glass down in front of both of us.

"So, uh, Ryan's party is tonight. And we were wondering if we could, like, have a later curfew?" Skylar asked for both of us, knowing I still wouldn't talk to even our parents.

"Your dad and I were thinking no curfew."

"Oh, really?"

"Because it's so much better if you two don't go out at all."

"What? But it's just right down the street."

"It's not a good night."

"We go through this every halloween."

"It's a bad element out there."

"What? Little kids dressed as pirates? Mom we have to go Ryan's party. Please, we will do anything for you." I nodded my head agreeing.

"You'll do anything for me?"

"Anything."

"How about... Not go to the party."

"Ughhh... Where's dad?" Skylar asked as we both threw our bags down.

"Skylar, Rachael, don't go down there. You know the lab is off limits."

We ran down the stairs looking for dad. We saw him messing with some chemical things.

"Dad, will you please tell mom she's being ridiculous," Skylar said.

"Oh, she hates when I tell her that, honey."

"What's that?" Skylar asked. We both had noticed a huge silver case on the table.

"Oh, this is toxic mold."

"Exposure causes severe acne. You wanna see?" Cobb, our parent's assistant, said creepily.

"Uh... Think we'll pass, thanks," Skylar said.

"That is your loss."

"Dad, can we please go to Ryan's party?"

"Sure."

"Awesome, we love you," Skylar said as we both hugged dad.

"Steve," mom said

"Yeah, honey?"

"The party's tonight."

"Ohhh, then no you two may not go to the party."

"What?"

"The thing is, sweethearts-"

"Dad, do not sweetheart us."

"Precious-"

"That's worse than sweetheart."

"Look, when you two are older-"

I rolled my eyes. "How much older?" Skylar asked.

"16," mom and dad said at the same time.

"But we're almost 16."

"Almost but not quite."

"We love you two very much. This is not anything-"

"Then quit ruining our lives," Skylar said. I glared at our parents. "Come on, Rachael." And we stormed up the stairs.

We were walking onto campus when the bell rang. Skylar had just finished ranting to me about mom and dad and we were walking through one of the outdoor hallways.

A guy in a green monster mask jumped out and yelled. It scared me and I grabbed onto Skylar's arm. She wasn't even scared though.

"Not in the mood," Skylar said after checking to make sure I was okay.

The person lifted the mask and revealed it was Henry.

"Come on. You can't give me one little ahh? Even Rachael was scared," Henry said.

"Our parents are making us stay home tonight."

"Seriously? When are they gonna quit treating you guys like toddlers?"

"When we're 16."

"Because that's how old you have to be for the convent to take you," he said while smiling.

Skylar laughed while I just smiled. "Totally."

"So lame."

Some jock jumped out from behind a pillar like Henry had but Henry was the only one that got scared. I was ready for it. He was wearing a stupid animal mask or something. He took it off and laughed.

"Dude, you should see your face." I wanted to go and tear him apart but Skylar held me back.

"I just screamed to be polite," Henry said, trying to sound like he wasn't scared. "Wanted him to feel good about himself."

"Ew, I think you wet your pants."

"Uh, I did not. That's not funny."

I smacked Skylar on the arm.

"It's a little funny."

And we walked to go to our classes.

It was lunch time and we went to our table. Henry and Sadie sat on one side while Skylar and I sat on the other.

"The amygdala is the part of the brain that orchestrates the response when danger is detected," Sadie said.

"You're gonna fry your brain if you don't take a break," Henry told her.

"Telling the hypothalamus to initiate a fight or flight response that could save your life."

"Stop stressing over your presentation. You're gonna do great," Skylar told her.

"You know how I fall apart under pressure. When I have to get up in front of the class I will totally freeze up and look like an idiot."

"Just don't let it scare you," Skylar said while I placed my hand on Sadie's across the table, hoping it would calm her down.

"Said the girl who knows no fear," she responded and gave my hand a squeeze and let it go.

"Hey, you guys excited about tonight?" Ryan said as he sat down at our table.

"Can't wait," Sadie said.

"It should be a blast," Skylar said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Their parents are super excited," Henry said also looking at her like she was crazy.

"I can't believe my dad got permission to use McCray mansion. No one ever gets in there."

"No one wants to. I mean, it's creepy," Sadie said.

"Do you think it's really haunted?" Henry asked.

"Who knows? They say, old man McCray lost his mind. Set himself up in the house for years."

"Ryan, we really need to look over the setlist for tonight," Myra said.

"Okay," Ryan said with Myra's hand on his shoulder. "We're rehearsing after school. Come by if you want."

"Wouldn't miss it," Skylar said.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing here. Stay away from Ryan or I swear I will make your life miserable," Myra said to Skylar.

"I don't know, Myra. I'm pretty sure for that to happen, I'd have to care what you think."

Myra stormed off. "I can't believe Ryan ever went out with her," Skylar said.

"I know. She's scary. Ryan should have his amygdala checked," Sadie said.

We all looked at each other but went back to eating.

We were at the rehearsal in the back. I had heard that Myra was in a neck brace because she tried to do what Slylar did. I had told her about it on our way over.

Skylar walked to the front and Ryan told them to cut the music.

"I know. Terrible huh?" Ryan said to Skylar.

"What? Not at all. I just haven't heard you sing in forever."

"Well, I hate my voice. I don't know what we're gonna do."

"What? Because of Myra?"

"Yeah."

Myra started mumbling but I couldn't understand her.

"That's a great idea. You could sing with us. You know all of our songs," Ryan said. Apparently he understood Myra. Or not.

"Me?" Skylar said.

"Yeah, you've got an amazing voice. You'd be great."

"You see the thing is our parents kind of-" Skylar said. I had moved to where I was standing next to her.

"Please, Sky. I need you," Ryan said. I elbowed her.

"What the heck? Sounds like fun," Skylar said and smiled.

"Awesome, okay. If you start to feel stage fright at all-"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. Standing up on stage in front of all those people all of them staring back at you... It's terrifying."

"You don't look terrified when you're up there."

"Are you joking? I'm freaking out. I just try to get lost in the music. It helps."

"Well, if it happens, I'll try that."

"Oh, if you get in trouble just look over at me. We'll sing it together."

"Well, I'd better go figure out that... I mean, get ready," Skylar said and linked our arms together.

"Don't be late. Counting on you," I heard Ryan say as we walked away.

We walked into the house and went to find our parents. We put our backpacks in our rooms and saw mom getting ready to leave. She walked down the stairs and we followed after her.

"So there's no way we could go. That's your final decision?" Skylar asked.

"I am afraid so," mom said.

"Okay, fine."

"You're not planning on sneaking out are you?"

"Of course not. That would be like as childish as you making us stay home on halloween."

"Julie we got two more mon-monster stops before the big, uh, symposium tonight. So, you know, we should go," dad said while he was putting his coat on.

"We should go," mom said. "Goodnight, sweethearts." And she kissed us on the cheek.

"Goodnight," dad said and also kissed our cheeks.

"Have fun," Skylar said.

"Hey, ready to hang with Uncle Cobb. Play some classic board games? Maybe a little, go fish?" Cobb said.

"You did not get us a babysitter."

"Woah, not a babysitter. A teen social companion. Your welcome," Cobb said. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, so I'll just set the alarm so you're nice and safe inside," dad said.

"An alarm? Seriously?"

"Oh, sweethearts, you won't even notice it's there. Unless you two try to go outside," mom said.

"We love you. Have a great time tonight and don't open any doors or windows," dad said.

"Do not do that," mom said and dad opened the door.

"Guys, we're almost 16," Skylar yelled. They closed the door and didn't look back.

"I don't actually have the code for that so if you wanna have any friends over they kind of need to be inside the house already," Cobb said.

"We'll be in our rooms. Hating our lives," Skylar said and we went upstairs. Skylar called Sadie and told her to meet us in front of our house in 10 minutes. We were breaking out.

We got dressed. I was wearing the same shirt as Skylar but my jacket and my mask were a dark blue. My light brown hair was up just like hers.

"You know, this would be a lot more fun with. The three of us," we heard Cobb say as we headed down the stairs and into the lab to shut off the power.

"Maybe later," Skylar said.

"Where are you two going?"

"Just, doing some laundry."

We went down and to the switches.

"Might as well turn them all off," Skylar said and we both started flipping all the switches.

We pulled down on a red lever and Cobb started freaking out. There was something coming out of the wall. We backed up next to the lever.

"Turn it back on," Cobb yelled. We did. "Run. Hold on, gotta get Skylar and Rachael." He grabbed us both and we made it out the back door. The door blew off it's hinges and we saw these smoke things flying overhead.

A red smoke trail stayed in front of us. A woman appeared out of the smoke and said some greeting to the world. As though she had been away from it for a long time.

"That's not mold," Skylar said.

"No it isn't," Cobb said.

We saw Sadie and Henry run through some bushes. I took hold of Skylar's and Henry's hand when they made it to us. They squeezed my hands.

The lady came down to us. "Where are the hunters?"

"I just work here. I don't-" Cobb said.

"Please don't hurt us," Skylar said.

"Hahahaha. Don't worry dear. There'll be plenty of time for that," the lady said and her head starting to have her head spun in 360s. We screamed.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Theadosha, Bob, Camico. Come to me," the lady said.

A witch looking girl in black showed and a scarecrow was right behind her. The last thing was of no certain shape. But if darkness had a shape it would be that shape.

"You three are looking well. Whose fear have you been feeding on?"

"Theirs," all three of them said. Henry and Sadie screamed but I stayed silent. I was too scared to even move. The darkness looked like it had red eyes and they were staring right at me. It knew I was scared of it. So much that I wouldn't even speak or scream.

"Ohhh, look at them cower. They must be delicious. Come, let's go hunt the hunters. Oh don't fret dear. I'll be back soon," the lady said and all four of the things left.

"Cobb, what's happening?" Skylar asked.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story."

"Well, can you sum it up?"

"That lady is immortal. Wants to destroy your parents and possess your soul for all eternity. But, hey..."


	3. Chapter 3

We all went back into the basement after what Cobb had said. Skylar was freaking out and expressing both of our thoughts.

"Our parents... Are monster hunters?"

Something exploded and Sadie screamed and Cobb jumped.

"Fourth generation. Best in the business. That's why I'm training with them," Cobb told Skylar and I.

"Wait, wait... Our parents, Steve and Julie... Nerdy, overprotective, way into mold?"

"Um, mold is a day job. It pays the bills. Monster hunting isn't really money money it's more like volunteer work."

"Like helping out in a soup kitchen?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, Sadie, like helping out in a monster soup kitchen."

I heard someone's phone ringing and I turned around to see it was Cobb's.

"Oh, that's my phone," he said. "It's your parents."

Me and Skylar were freaking out but Skylar more than me. I grabbed her hand, hoping it would comfort her.

"Hello," Cobb said in a high pitched voice.

There was a response on the other end. "Oh you know, we were just hanging out and we lost power in the containment unit... And Deimata's loose and then you guys ran out of soda."

Another response. "They're fine. Skylar, well, other than the 15 years worth of fear coursing through her." He walked up to us. "Your mom wants to talk to you guys." He handed over the phone.

We held it between our ears. "Mommy," Skylar said.

"Skylar, Rachael, are you alright?" mom asked.

"We're fine. Accept, uh, you left us with Cobb and uh he's kinda flipped out," Skylar said.

"No, no. He's not flipping out, he's telling you the truth. Now I want you both to listen to me very carefully and you do whatever he tells you to do-"

There was something that seemed to cut off the reception or something.

"Mom?" Skylar asked into the phone. "Mommy? Hello?... The line went dead."

We handed Cobb his phone back. "That's great," he said.

"When you said that the bad lady wants to possess Skylar's soul..." Sadie was cut off by Skylar.

"This isn't happening," Skylar said.

"You were talking figuratively right?" Sadie finished.

"No, literally. So if you three could help make sure that Skylar doesn't... Wonder off alone... Where are you girl?"

I had already started to leave to go after Skylar. We ran outside. Skylar was plugging her ears and saying a repeat of lalalalalalalala, so she couldn't hear us. Sadie tackled her down.

"No. Get off me," Skylar said when she got up.

"Where are you going? There's a monster hunting you," Sadie said to her.

"This isn't real. It's all a dream, I'm going to Ryan's party and at some point I will wake up."

"Skylar, you need to listen to me," Cobb said.

She started walking away and plugging her ears and doing the lalala thing.

"Cut it out," Sadie said to her.

"Sadie, something's very wrong with me. My heart's racing, my palms are sweaty, my stomach feels funny..." Skylar said.

"That's fear. I get that like everyday. Sometimes twice," Sadie said.

"Like in the locker room after gym," Henry said.

"I get it more with tests. Homework, talking to guys, and girls, and teachers, and uh, store clerks, and my parents-" Sadie was cut off.

"Well, I don't get it ever. I know Rachael does. But why am I feeling this?"

"Because Demimata's loose. The monster's are astral projections of human fear. Most of the time we only see them in dreams," Cobb explained.

"Every night," Henry said.

"Sometimes twice," Sadie said.

"But when there's enough fear in the air, like on halloween, they get strong enough to take physical form. And it's up to the monster hunters, to make sure they don't take over."

"What do you mean, take over?" Henry asked.

"Each monster attaches itself to one person, usually, for their whole lives. And if that person's fear is too out of control, the monster takes them over completely."

"So? Who's this Demata?" Skylar asked.

"She's your monster."

Skylar turns around and starts plugging her ears and saying lalala again.

"And Deimata's one of the ancient ones. They're immortal, they can't be destroyed and they always latch onto to the strongest host that they can find. Like your grandfather."

"Our grandfather?" Skylar asked. "He passed on right before we were born."

"Your grandfather was a monster hunter himself. Ao for most his life, he kept Deimata from growing too powerful. But, in the end, she was too much for him. Then, Deimata went looking for a new host. You. And Rachael, your monster, Camico... The monster hunters of the past thought he was gone for good. He only latched onto those who had a strong host body but were of doing some simple task. Examples like, walking, eating, running, breathing, bathing, seeing, and... Talking. The hunters of the past thought they had figured out how to stop him from ever coming back. They raise their children to love doing all these things. That way, he would never have a host. And then he found you. A twin of the girl who would be Deimata's host. And he saw it as an opportunity. Monster hunting was in your mom's blood and to help protect you both, your dad became one too."

"So he converted?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, it was no problem. They were reformed. And being scientists already, they modified your grandfather's old weapons and achieved something that no one had ever thought possible. They found a way to capture one of the ancient ones. Skylar, with your monster sealed away you grew up without any sense of fear at all. Now it's all coming back at once. But Rachael, the night your parents captured Deimata, they only had enough time to save one of you. Before permanent damage would be done to one of you. I don't think they realized what it would feel like to never hear you say that you loved them."

"Wow. Interesting. And totally impossible, bye," Skylar said. She started walking away but I stayed where I was. I watched them move down the street and Skylar seemed to be freaking out again. I felt some sort of presence behind me. I turned around and saw Camico.

"Yes... How does it feel, Rachael? To know your parents chose Skylar over you? They saved her instead of you. The golden child, the one who would bring hunters to greatness. You would just be in her shadow, nowhere near as great as her. The girl, the sister with no fear. Mwhahahaha," he said.

I was so scared and sad and angry. I didn't know what to do. I heard running and felt someone push me down but Camico was already gone. He had done what he had come to do. I looked up and saw it was Henry who had knocked me down to try and save me. He got up and held a hand out for me to take. I blushed when I stood up and he kept hold of it.

"Come on. We're going to get fire power."

And we went back to my house. Cobb pulled on a lever and all the glass beaker shelves flipped upside down and it showed a bunch of cool looking gadgets.

"Holy meatballs," Henry said from beside me. I almost giggled.

"A blaster will slow them down. Stun gun, will really ring their bells. But to capture them we have to use these puppies. Molecular atomizer, reduces a monster back to its vapor state."

"Oh, I've totally used those. In video games."

"PCU. Portable containment unit. It traps them until you can get them back here and unload into the tank. Which I have to stay and fix because without the tank, we're doomed."

"Wait... You're not coming with us?" Henry asked.

"Blah, blah, blah. Can we... Can we go now?" Skylar asked still not believing.

"Why is she acting like this?" Sadie asked.

"She's never experienced fear before, let alone, this much. Denial is a very common reaction.

"If you're not coming with us... We're staying here," Henry said.

"You have to make sure Skylar gets to the party safely. Here, I will keep an eye on you with this," Cobb said and places something on Henry's head. "The helmet cam."

"The thing is... I'm actually going home now to hide under a bed."

"No you're not. This is Skylar and Rachael and they're in danger. And let's quit talking and just do this before I have to go breath in a paper bag," Sadie said putting emphasise the on my name. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Guys, seriously. I'm outta here," Skylar said.

"Well, not without your equipment," Cobb said.

"No way."

"Way. It's halloween. You can tell people you're going as your favorite steampunk character."

"I don't even know what that is," Skylar said.

"Because your generation has no taste in speculative science fiction. I am the babysitter. You are the baby that sits. Your sister understands that. Don't argue with me."

"Fine. I'll take the little one," Skylar said and grabbed a small gun looking thing.

"Take this too. And this. Definitely this. This wouldn't hurt." The last one Cobb picked up was huge.

"No."

"Okay. Sorry, that is a little too much."

When we were about to leave the house, everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Sky... I'm scared," I said for the first time ever in front of people.


End file.
